Retrieval Part Two
by NextTimeI'llBeBraver
Summary: Eighth story from our Lost Chronicles series. With one set of lovers separated and another becoming one, will the foursome be able to overcome the rules from Arwen's father and secret from Aragorn's past? By Caitie and Savannah (Eowyn & Aragorn) (Arwen & Legolas)


The group from Mirkwood arrived in Rivendell a fortnight after having left Mirkwood. Arwen hesitantly stepped out from the solitude of her carriage and took in the sight of her home. Her father emerged from a corridor and immediately ran her way. She took a deep breath right before Elrond wrapped his arms around her. "I was so worried!" he exclaimed, holding her tight. He pulled away from her and held her at arms distance, inspecting her. "How are you? Are you well?" Thranduril climbed off his own horse and approached the father and daughter. Elrond released Arwen and turned to the Wood Elf. "Thank you," he said regaining his composure.

Thranduril smiled politely then turned to look at his youngest son. "Legolas, come."

Legolas unwillingly walked forwards and stopped beside his father. Thranduril looked down at his son with shame in his eyes. Looking up to Elrond's face he said, "I sincerely apologize for the grief I have caused to your family." Legolas said as politely as he could muster.

"I'm sure it was all a misunderstanding," Elrond said. "Now if you don't mind, I wish to speak with my daughter. Lornel will take you to your rooms." Elrond placed a hand behind Arwen's back and guided her forwards and into the corridor.

The hand on Arwen's back moved and grabbed her wrist tightly. Without saying a word, Elrond dragged Arwen into his study. "What were you thinking?!" Elrond shouted angrily at his daughter as he released her wrist and shut the door behind them. "What were you honestly thinking!?" Arwen's head hung low and she looked at the ground. "Look at me when I am speaking to you!" Arwen raised her head and stared coldly back into her father's angry eyes. "Do not be defiant with me, Arwen!" Arwen continued to glare at him. "Do you have anything to say?" Arwen opened her mouth to say something. "No! Don't say a word! I do not want to hear petty excuses, Arwen!" Elrond stormed to the other side of the room and tried to contain his rage. He turned back around and stalked towards her, "Say something!"

"You do not get to make my choices for me." Arwen stated.

"You are my daughter, Arwen! And until such time as you are mature enough to make these kinds of decisions, I will most definitely make them for you!"

"Mother would understand," Arwen said coldly. "I'm not a child! She would never let you speak to me like this." Arwen's cheek stung with the sudden impact from Elrond's hand striking her. She turned her face towards her father and raised her hand to her cheek, all she felt was shock she didn't even feel the pain on her face. "And she never would have done that!" Arwen shouted as she spun around and stormed out of his study.

The door slammed shut behind her as Arwen walked hastily through the hallways to her own quarters. She had walked this route over a million times in her life and could successfully make it to her room without having to think about where she was going. She slammed her door too and stopped in the middle of the room. She clenched her hands into fists, crunching the soft green fabric of her sleeves in her hands. She wanted to scream, she wanted that desperately, but didn't.

A maid worked furiously in Arwen's bathing rooms preparing a hot bath for Arwen after her long journey. It was something Celebrian had always insisted on; everyone in the family was accustomed to doing this. Arwen walked into the rooms when the bath was ready and left her green dress lying carelessly on the floor.

..::.

A knock sounded at Arwen's door, she ignored it and sank deeper into the water of the pool. More knocks sounded, gradually getting louder, until Arwen became frustrated and rose from the pool. The maid hurried to cover Arwen in her silk robe as she strode towards the door.

The door swung open and was instantly greeted by her brothers smiling faces. Elrohir and Elladan poured into the room and grabbed Arwen. They folded her into their arms and held her so tight Arwen thought she just might suffocate. After a few minutes of laughter Elrohir and Elladan pulled away. "You're all wet," Elrohir stated as he made a face. "Would it have killed you to dry off a little before embracing us the way you did?"

"Me, embrace you? I think you're quite mistaken." Arwen said smiling.

"Well, you still could have dried off before opening the door." Elladan said.

"Your incessant knocking was irritating." Arwen said as she walked over to her bed and grabbed a towel. She sat down and started to dry her hair with the towel.

"Your face," Elladan said as he and Elrohir sat down across from Arwen. "What happened to your face?" he asked reaching hand up to inspect her cheek. Arwen's eyes fell down to look at the covers on her bed.

"Did Father do this to you?" Elrohir asked. Arwen remained silent. "Arwen." Arwen hesitantly looked up at her brother's face. Elrohir's face quickly morphed from concern to rage as he stood up from the bed and started towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Arwen called after Elrohir as he opened the door.

"To talk with Father."

"No, Elrohir, wait!" Arwen shouted as she sprung from the bed. She grabbed his arm just as he was walking through the doorway. "Stop!"

Elrohir stopped and looked down at his sister as Elladan came to join them. "Father hasn't been the same since Mother died." Elladan stated. "You running away just threw him over the edge, Arwen. I'm sure he feels horrible about what he did."

Arwen and Elrohir looked up at Elladan's face. "You're not agreeing with him, are you?" Elrohir asked accusingly.

"No, but he's our father, we can't just turn against him like this."

Elrohir turned Arwen so that she was facing Elladan. "Look what he did to Arwen! Look what he did to _our_ sister. He is no father of mine."

A knock sounded at the door and Elrohir hesitantly opened it. Elrond's private servant stood in front of the door. "Your father wanted me to inform you that dinner will be in one hour and you are all expected to be there."

Elrohir shut the door in the man's face. He opened his mouth to say something when the servant knocked on the door again. Elrohir swung the door open. "What?" he asked impatiently.

"Your father would like for you all to look presentable and so informed me to send you to your separate rooms to prepare for the evenings events." Elrohir started to shut the door again when the servant pushed his foot in between the door and the doorframe. "Now, Masters Elrohir and Elladan." The man pushed the door open and waited there until Elrohir and Elladan walked into the hallway. "Good evening, Lady Arwen," he said as he shut the door and followed Elrohir and Elladan.

..::..

The meal was even more awkward than Arwen had thought possible. No one except Thranduril and Elrond spoke, everyone else merely ate in silence. Occasionally Arwen would look up from her plate and her eyes would meet Legolas, and for just a few seconds it was like it was just the two of them. Then reality would crash down on them and Arwen's eyes would fall back to her plate. When the meal was finished Arwen was escorted to her rooms. As she walked silently through the hallways her father came up to join her. After a few minutes of silence, Elrond spoke. "You are to be confined to your rooms until Thranduril and his party leave Rivendell. You are only allowed to leave them for supper. Am I understood?"

Arwen nodded and kept walking on in silence. After a few more minutes Elrond left her in silence. She walked into her room and locked the door behind her and went straight over to the mirror on the other side of the room and in pale moonlight saw the bruise forming on her face. Right now it was just barely starting to turn blue, and she knew by morning it would be a hideous shade of purple.

She sighed and walked over to her bed. She laid down still in her dress and didn't even bother to cover herself before falling asleep.

..::..

Aragorn sighed as he watched Eowyn stare out over the cliff in front of them. The sun was just beginning to set, its light turned dark gold filtering down on him through the leaves. The sun had shimmered down on Eowyn's hair making it look like fire as it blew in the wind. Aragorn leaned on a fallen tree, basking in the warmth of the sun and her smile.

Eowyn turned around. "I don't think they were taken to Orthanc." She said pulling her hair over one shoulder.

Aragorn smiled. "So now you agree with me," he said coyly.

Eowyn walked over to him. Aragorn eyes traveled up her body until he looked up at her face. She swung her leg over him and sat down on his lap. She leaned down on his chest, her hands moved up to the strings that held his shirt closed. "Now that we know they're safe," she said pulling out the knots. Aragorn put his hands on her hips. "We can take our time meeting up with them." Aragorn nodded feeling the shirt slip from his chest. Eowyn sat up and looked down at her handy work with a smile. She bent down again, moving so her mouth was over the base of his stomach. Aragorn watched as she started kissing him following the distinct line of his muscles slowly roaming up. She licked and sucked on his chest until their mouths connected. Aragorn's hands flew to her hips again and she moved against him. Aragorn opened his mouth and felt Eowyn's tongue slip inside his mouth. He opened further pulling her bottom lip into their kiss and sucked on it until Eowyn pulled away breathing deeply, her mouth red. She pulled her loose shirt over her head and leaned back down, their skin touching in the crisp air their mouths collided once again. Aragorn grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back into a sitting position and undid the clasps of her bindings the cloth unraveled and his hands moved to her now exposed breasts. Eowyn let her head fall back as his hands rubbed her soft skin. She moaned sill grinding their hips together. Aragorn sat up, their mouths once again connecting, their bare chests touching.

Slowly their lips parted and Eowyn looked up at his gray eyes. "I love you," he said. Eowyn smiled and looked down at the fastenings of her pants she moved her hands to untie them but Aragorn touched her hands and she stopped allowing him to do the rest she watched as he pulled the small strings out of their holes in burning anticipation.

Every muscle in her body clenched. Finally they were open and he slipped his hands inside. Eowyn gasped, her shoulders arching back as his cool hands slipped into the warmth between her legs. She lifted herself so she knelt over top of him allowing his hands to slip deeper into her fabric she pushed them over her hips down around her knees Aragorn smiled and lead back down Eowyn shifted ridding herself of the clothes completely.

Aragorn moved to kiss the back of her neck and nuzzle into her shoulders. He wrapped his arms around her waist and watched as she in turn undid the strings of his trousers and slipped them off his legs. She turned back to him and meeting his gray eyes lowered herself down onto him.

They moved together; Aragorn's back scraping against the tree, Eowyn gasping as her hands lay on his chest. Aragorn wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her down harder and harder until he felt himself coming. He pulled her off and with one movement his strong arms were laying her down on the ground and now he was overtop of her. Eowyn gasped as he pulled in and out of her. He pulled out one last time and spilled his seed onto the ground and flopped down beside her.

Eowyn lay on her back panting in the growing dusk. Aragorn's eyes wandered over the tight curves of her body, watching her chest rise and fall. She sat up and ran her fingers over his hard chest then looked around them. She picked up her bindings and began to wrap them around her chest. Aragorn watched as she fastened the clasps and reached for her shirt, she pulled it over her head then looked at him. He smiled knowing he had been caught staring but she only laid down and kissed his lips gently. Aragorn smiled, still watching her as she stood up and pulled on her tight riding pants. She sat down on the log above him and started to braid her long hair pulling out the leaves that were stuck in it. Aragorn smiled and finally consented to get dressed himself. When he was fully clothed pulled some bread out of his pack and handed a piece to Eowyn. She pulled off pieces and ate them slowly and Aragorn couldn't take his eyes off of her as she sat there; her cheeks flushed and eyes dark. Aragorn came and sat beside her, he touched her cheek and she looked up at him. He bent down, their lips brushing slowly in the growing night.

They sat together; Eowyn staring into his eyes, Aragorn smiling and making her feel lost and causing her heart to flutter. She cursed herself for acting like a lovesick girl but she couldn't help but feel like she could follow Aragorn anywhere.

..::..

The morning light was filtering through the tree branches above them when Eowyn awoke. She opened her eyes sleepily, her head rested on Aragorn's chest and her arm was draped over his waist. His hand snaked up playing with her hair. Eowyn lay there in his arms for a long time perfectly comfortable and warm; and, for the first time in a long time she felt like she was home. Finally she sat up the cloak slipping from her shoulders. Aragorn watched Eowyn redo the braid in her hair as he lay on his back. Without a word Aragorn pulled her back down and kissed the top of her head.

"We should go," Eowyn breathed not meaning a word of it.

"Half a day's ride," Aragorn said rubbing the small of her back. "If we leave now we'll be in Rivendell before nightfall."

Aragorn sat up so they were at the same level, he put his hand on the back of her neck and pulled her closer their lips meeting. When they parted Eowyn stood and stretched as Aragorn put the remainder of their belongings in his pack. She climbed up onto Aragorn's big black charger and tangled her hands in its long mane. Eowyn jumped when Aragorn mounted behind her. 'How did he move so soundlessly?' she thought.

He bent down. "This is my horse," he whispered.

..::..

They had been riding for hours when they finally saw Rivendell through the trees. Eowyn leaned against Aragorn's strong chest still riding with him, her own horse following them. "Do we have to go?" Eowyn asked.

Aragorn smiled and nodded. "I thought you wanted to see Legolas," he said. "A few days ago you were in tears at the thought of not seeing him again."

Eowyn sighed. "But that place is filled with Elves; Legolas is the only Elf I've ever met who didn't hate me."

Aragorn chuckled. "We don't have to stay long," he said.

..::..

Two guards stood by Arwen's door, they never left, and neither did Arwen. She groaned on her bed, she had never been any good at staying in one place for very long, especially if that one place happens to be her room. She stood up and walked onto her balcony. She longed to be outside, not confined to her room or stuck on the balcony. A knock sounded at her door and one of her guards walked in without waiting for Arwen to open the door. "Lady Arwen?" he said when he came in.

"Out here," she replied without moving.

The guard walked through her room and out onto the balcony. "Just checking in on you. Do you need anything?"

"Freedom."

The guard stood awkwardly next to her before retreating back into her room. The door shut and Arwen knew he was gone. It would be another 10 or so minutes before they check on her again. There was a lattice that rose from the ground and ascended all the way to Arwen's balcony. She climbed over the rail and started to climb down the lattice. Her feet had just barely touched the ground when Arwen heard someone open the door to her room. "Lady Arwen? Lady Arwen, are you here?" Footsteps sounded and Arwen had to hide under the balcony before someone walked outside. "She's gone!" the person shouted as they ran back into her room. Arwen sighed before leaving her hiding place.

..::..

"Aragorn!" Arwen called running to meet him.

Aragorn's face broke into a smile and he opened his arms as his cousin crashed into him. "What happened to your face?" he asked when he pulled away from her.

Eowyn looked around at the majesty of the Elven city as Aragorn and Arwen began to talk in Elvish. The noise of water rushing filled her ears and cool mist fell on her skin. Out of the corner of her eye she saw movement and snapped back to reality. Elves poured in to surround the three people standing on the platform where they stood. Half of the Elves drew swords and the other half bows. Eowyn swallowed and backed up till she was standing beside Aragorn and Arwen.

"Lady Arwen," the leader said sounding surprised. "Why are you out here with them?" he said the last words with disgust spitting then out of his mouth.

Eowyn frowned proudly her back straightening slightly but Aragorn only laughed. "Has it been so long Gwaedhon?"

The Elf lowered his weapon. "Estel?" he asked a smile growing on his lips. Aragorn smiled back but it faded when Eowyn gave a small cry. Aragorn spun on his heels to see a small knife pressed ageist her throat.

"Who is she?" the Elf asked. "Lord Elrond will want to know before he lets a mortal into his city."

Aragorn stepped toward him her arms up. "She came with me," he said. "She has traveled with me for weeks and I trust her." Eowyn met his eyes fear and love mixing together in her blue eyes. Slowly the Elf lowered the knife and pushed a panting Eowyn away from him. Aragorn grabbed her hand and pulled her protectively behind his back. His smile had turned into a scowl. "Is this how you greet friends coming to the sanctuary of Rivendell?" He turned to Eowyn and placing his hands on her cheeks began to look her over.

"I'm fine," she said.

Aragorn turned back to the Gwaedhon. "I'm like a son to Lord Elrond and you would question me?" Aragorn looked at them his rage held just barely at bay.

Arwen placed a hand on his shoulder. "Aragorn, they're just doing their job, they meant no offence." Arwen turned to Eowyn. "She is an outsider." Eowyn glared back at her. Aragorn's body relaxed under Arwens hand.

"My Lord," one of the Elves said as the group broke for the lord of Rivendell to walk slowly down the path toward his daughter.

"Father," Arwen said coldly.

Aragorn bowing his head slightly. "Estel," Elrond said happily. "What bid you come to Rivendell?"

"When Saruman became your bounty hunter," Arwen interrupted.

Elrond glared in her direction. "Arwen, why don't you go tell your brothers Estel is here."

"Lord Elrond, this is Eowyn," Aragorn said taking her hand.

"A mortal," he replied dryly turning away. "Come," he said, "the twins will be happy to see you."

..::..

Eowyn walked through the gardens of Rivendell; the moonlight streaming down made the white flowers glow. Her eyes sparkled with wonder at the beauty of the Elvish garden. Somewhere in the distance the noise of water flowing calmed her until she felt like she was in a dream. Legolas watched her from a distance half asleep himself a smile on his face. Eowyn stopped in front of the great fountain in the middle of the garden; she dipped her white hands into the shimmering blue water and let the lapping of the water caress her skin. She looked up as a man came a stood beside her. "Legolas!" she said throwing her arms around his neck happily. He began to laugh and hugged her in return. "I was scared," Eowyn said still holding onto him. "I was so scared I was never going to see you again."

Legolas let her go and looked into her shining eyes. "Don't you know me better than that?" he said. "Do you know how many Orcs I had to fight when I would come and visit you when you were little? Don't you think I can handle a few mortals?"

Eowyn smiled and nodded. "I was still worried," she said. Legolas walked to one of the benches and sat. Eowyn came and sat beside him leaning in close. "I'm glad you're back," she said. Legolas wrapped his arm around her shoulders and stared out into the night. "Why did they take you?" Eowyn finally asked.

"Well." Legolas explained. "When you have the same father for a thousand years, an argument can last a lifetime."

Eowyn smiled. "But then what was the rush?"

Legolas looked down at her. "Have you met Elrond?"

At this Eowyn grimaced. "Unfortunately."

Legolas smiled. "Well, he likes me just as much as he likes you."

Eowyn looked up at him. "You're the only Elf I have ever met that doesn't hate me."

"Arwen doesn't hate you," he said.

Eowyn raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

Legolas smiled at her. "Can you try to like her?" he said. "For me?"

Eowyn stared at him. "Fine!" she said. "But the next time she tries to kill me, it's off."

Legolas laughed.

..::..

Eowyn walked through the halls of Rivendell looking at the paintings that lined the walls. She stopped in front of one and crossed her arms looking at the first painting of a human she had seen all day.

"His name was Isildur," a voice said from behind her making her jump out of her skin. Eowyn turned around to see Elrond towering over her, she tried to smile at him but it died on her lips when she saw his stern face glaring at her. "He was the man that betrayed the entire world." He looked down at her with a face that made her feel like he was blaming her. Eowyn nodded and started to walk away but he followed her and the looked at the last of the paintings. "I don't understand why he has chosen you," Elrond said.

Eowyn looked at him confused. " Who do you mean?"

"Aragorn," he said. "He is above you in every regard."

Eowyn felt anger start to boil up inside her. "How do you know I didn't choose him?" she said defiantly. "And why do you think he's above me? Have you forgotten who my family is?"

Elrond shrugged. "That's nothing compared to what he will become." Eowyn looked confused. "He hasn't told you who he is, has he? I do not lay any blame on him, ever since he was a child he never wanted what was his by right." Eowyn shook her head, hurt playing on her face. Elrond ignored her and walked to a woman carved in stone; he picked up something and turned it over in his hands.

Eowyn walked reluctantly toward him until she could see what he was holding. Her brows creased together. "Why is a broken sword here among such beauty?"

"It's is the sword of Elendil, Narsil; the sword that could name any man king." Eowyn nodded, beginning to understand. "This sword belongs to Aragorn; it symbolizes his birthright, his right to be king of the largest and most powerful kingdom in all of Middle Earth." Eowyn felt her stomach clench, her eyes met Elrond's and she felt hot tears running down her cheeks. Elrond watched as Eowyn turned away from him and ran out of the hall.

..::..

Aragorn opened the door of his room slowly walking in head down. He looked up to find Eowyn standing in the middle of the room her back to him and her arms crossed. "There you are," he said smiling. "I was looking for you." He crossed the room and tried to wrap his arms around her but she shrugged him off. She turned around and he could see that she had been crying. "What's wrong?" he asked touching her cheek but again she swatted him away. For the first time he looked around their room clothing lay on the ground the doors of the wardrobe hung open and a pack sat on the bed. "What's going on?" he asked confused anger lacing his tone.

"I'm leaving," Eowyn said simply turning around so her back was to him once more.

Aragorn grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him, his brow creased. "Why?" he began to ask but her hand spun around with her and lashed across his face. He stumbled backwards half from the sting and half from shock.

"I'm leaving, Aragorn, because of you."

Aragorn's anger faded and he looked at her hurt. "What?" he said.

"You lied to me!" she yelled at him.

"Eowyn, I have never lied to you," he said.

"What am I to you, Aragorn?" she said, rage hardening her voice. "Your war whore? Am I just someone to warm your bed at night, then forgotten when the battle comes? What did you do that night in the cave when you _rescued _me? Did you enjoy taking me when I was senseless?"

Aragorn's mind flashed back to that night in the storm, he had wanted her so badly, but he hadn't touched her. He shook his head. "I didn't," he said.

Eowyn looked at him in disbelief "Were you ever going to tell me, or just wait until I figured it out for myself?" she asked walking towards him. "Well, I have!" she screamed. "You're a liar and a coward." Suddenly she came face to face with his sheer size, he didn't back way and now he stood right in front of her almost two heads taller; his powerful shoulders held his head high looking out into the distance. And suddenly Eowyn was afraid.

Aragorn breathed deeply then looked down at Eowyn with his soft gray eyes full of sadness. "I never meant to hurt you." Eowyn collapsed into his arms, tears trickling down her cheeks. "I thought I could trust you," she whispered. "I thought you were different." She moved to look up at him. "All I've ever known is sadness, and death, and Grima. All I want is to trust you, to be with you." She looked up at him into those eyes that could ask her to do anything. "But I can't." And with that she turned grabbed her pack and left.

Aragorn stood alone in the room, the warmth of her in his arms still lingering as he walked slowly to the bed and fell down on it feeling like she had beat him with a mace.

..::..

It must have been a long time as he laid there for someone to notice he was missing. Arwen knocked on the door but got no answer, she walked in slowly peeking in. "Aragorn," she said shocked when she saw him sprawled on the bed. "Are you alright?" she asked rushing to his side. He sat up and ran his fingers through his hair. "Where is Eowyn?" Arwen asked looking around the room. "Aragorn, what's going on?" she said accusingly.

He fell back onto the bed. "Your father told her everything."

Arwen's eyes widened. "About you?" she asked.

Aragorn nodded. "And now she thinks I'm a liar and a coward, and I am, Arwen."

Arwen's brow knit together. "No, you're not." She said. " You are many things, Aragorn, but you are not a coward nor are you a liar."

Aragorn smiled sadly at her. "It doesn't matter, Arwen, she's gone and without her I'm nothing.

"What do you mean gone?" Arwen asked. "Where did she go?"

Aragorn shrugged. "She didn't tell me."

"And you're just going to lay here!" Arwen practically screamed.

"What would you have me do?"Aragorn snapped back.

"I don't know, but we can't just leave her out in the wild alone."

"This is Eowyn we're talking about, Arwen, she'll be fine."

"Then she's right about you, you are a coward."

With that Arwen stood up from the bed but Aragorn grabbed her wrist. "Come with me," he said. "We can run away."

"Where would we go, Aragorn? There's no point, my father would just track us down one way or another."

Aragorn looked at her, his eyes begging "I don't want to stay here and neither do you."

Arwen sighed. "We'd have to keep moving, we couldn't stay in one place for too long."

Aragorn nodded. "It would be better than staying here for the next hundred years."

Arwen smiled. "If you live that long."

Aragorn rolled his eyes. "We would have to leave to night at nightfall, meet me at the back entrance to the stables. I'll talk to Legolas, he can meet us at the last outpost of Rivendell." Aragorn finished.

"No, I'll talk to Legolas," Arwen insisted.

..::..

Arwen hurried through the halls of Rivendell, she only had twenty minutes before the guards noticed she was missing. She stopped suddenly and opened the door in front of her without knocking and rushed inside the room. When the door clicked shut she slid the lock into place.

"Arwen?" Legolas asked from behind her. Arwen turned around to face him, she smiled. "What are…" Arwen lips pressed against his interrupting him. Her hands slipped around his neck and pulled him closer. His hands crept up to her neck and tangled themselves in her hair. After a few seconds Legolas reluctantly pulled away. "What are you doing here?" he asked breathlessly, resting his forehead against hers.

"I needed to see you," she whispered. Her lips found his again and they fumbled their way to Legolas' bed. Without their lips parting Legolas pushed Arwen down onto the mattress and climbed over top of her. The kiss soon turned passionate and hungry and Arwen had to force herself to stop the sweet contact. "Legolas, wait," she said placing her hands on his chest. "We need to talk."

Legolas sat up, a worried expression falling upon his face. "Is everything alright?" he asked as he climbed off of her.

"Everything's fine," she said. Legolas' brow creased. Arwen raised a hand to his cheek and smiled. "Everything's fine," she repeated. "We're leaving; Aragorn, Eowyn, you and me. We're going to leave and never come back."

"Arwen, your father…"

"I don't care about my father. This is my life, and I want to live it my way, not his."

"When do we leave?" Legolas asked a few after a few moments of silence.

Arwen smiled. "Eowyn will be leaving soon, you need to go with her. Aragorn and I will leave at nightfall tonight and meet you at the last outpost."

Legolas lips crashed against hers. His hands buried themselves into her long dark hair and he pushed her back onto the bed and straddled her. "How long do you have?" Legolas asked in between kisses.

"Not very long," she said.

"Good enough," he said as his lips hungrily attacked hers and his hands started pushing the skirt of Arwen's dress up.

..::..

"Eowyn?" Legolas asked, watching her run past him. She turned around, tears streaming down her face. "What's wrong?" Legolas asked walking toward her, concern written on his face.

Eowyn fell into his arms. "He lied to me," she said through her tears.

Legolas pulled away, searching her face. "What are you talking about? Who hurt you like this?"

Eowyn stared at him, her bright blue eyes filled with hurt. "Aragorn," she said.

Confusion filled Legolas' mind. "Aragorn?" he repeated.

Eowyn nodded. "I'm leaving," she said, turning away from him and starting to walk away but Legolas grabbed her arm.

"Where are you going to go, Eowyn?" he asked. "You already left home, and now Aragorn, where do you plan on finding safety?"

Eowyn stared at him then pulled her arm free. "You can't stop me!" she yelled "You're not my father!" And with that she ran down the hall at top speed.

Legolas sighed and watched her go. "No, I can't," he said softly. "But I can follow you."

..::..

Aragorn stood impatiently at the back entrance to the stables waiting for Arwen. The sun had disappeared quite some time ago and Arwen had still not shown up; he was beginning to get worried, what if her father had caught her? Before these thoughts could trouble him for too long, he heard the soft tread of her footsteps behind him. A hand rested on his shoulder and he turned to see her blue eyes looking at him. "Ready?" she asked. He led two horses out of their stalls, both saddled and ready to go. "I see someone got here early."

"Let's go, I don't want to miss them at the outpost." Aragorn said as he mounted.

..::..

Legolas pulled his hood up over his head, a shield against the drops of rain starting to fall. He looked at Eowyn, he couldn't tell if the wetness on her cheeks was from the rain or from tears. She sat rigidly in the saddle her back arched staring ahead her face filled anger. "Eowyn," Legolas called but she just stared forward her back facing him. Legolas spurred to ride by her side. "We should stop for a while," he said. "The horses are growing tried."

Eowyn turned her head slowly. "We've only been ridding for a few hours, the mounts are not tired."

Legolas sighed trying to think of another way to get her to stop, the outpost was very close and Legolas was running out of ideas. "Eowyn," he tried again. "It's starting to rain."

"I must not have felt the drops." She rolled her eyes, waters dripping down her face. "Do you want to stop?" she asked.

Legolas nodded, he could see the outline of the ruined outpost through the trees and rain. "We can stop there" he said pointing. "And wait for the rain to stop."

..::..

Water dripped onto the ground as Eowyn rang out her long hair. Beside her Legolas sat staring at the ground waiting for Aragorn and Arwen to arrive. "How long are we going to say here?" Eowyn asked.

Legolas' heart sank. "We only just got here, Eowyn."

"The rain has stopped," she pointed out. Eowyn's head snapped up. "What was that?" she asked worriedly.

"I didn't hear anything," Legolas lied.

Two horses appeared out of the fog and immediately Eowyn knew who they were. She spun on her heels towards Legolas. "What are they doing here?" she growled at him.

Legolas gave his most innocent smile but before he could give her an answer Arwen was in his arms.

Aragorn dismounted as well but stood far off, his eyes met Eowyn's but she turned away feeling tears burn at the corners of her eyes.

After a few minutes Legolas turned away from Arwen and back to the group. "What direction are we going to travel in?" he asked.

Eowyn and Arwen looked at each other. "Gondor" Arwen suggested. "We can meet with Faramir." Eowyn nodded. "He will give us shelter for a time."

The four of them looked at each other the noise of the rain starting again in their ears. "Back to the beginning it would seem," Aragorn said.

Arwen nodded. 'And yet so much has changed,' she thought. She had gained Eowyn as a friend and Aragorn had lost her. She turned to Legolas and took his hand but one thing she knew for sure she would never be parted from him again.


End file.
